The current research and development efforts on electrochemical power sources are generally focused on fuel cells, batteries and electrochemical capacitors and are directed towards achieving high energy density, high power density, long cycle life at relatively low cost.
Yet, there is a need for a new class of systems that prevent electrochemical reactions that damage electrodes in normal cells and avoid a cell balancing requirement in a multicell battery while still providing low manufacturing cost. There is also a need for reliable electrical energy storage systems.